


Be You and Nothing Else

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality Spectrum, Business, Demisexuality, Excalibur, Gay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Machines, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era, Protective Arthur, Questioning, Relationship(s), Romance, Saving the World, Science, demisexual!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Merlin is a miracle genius prodigy, barely out of school with big dreams who gets snatched up by a predominant physicist named Gaius. Merlin's invention could mean big money for any company, it's just a matter of who will buy, and who Merlin is willing to sell his life work to. Arthur swoops in, and even though he is Uther Pendragon's son, he seems to be a safe bet. And when feelings start to evolve, can Arthur still be a safe bet for not only Merlin's invention, but his heart too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

There are two people at the convention who steal Merlin’s attention right off the bat. One is a young woman with dark curls framing her face and the other is a man about her age with blond hair and a stunning smile. They are in front of a backdrop that has the Pendragon Enterprises logo all along the back. She seems to be clinging to his arm, while he talks to the reporters. Merlin watches for a minute then shuffles on past to his booth.

Gaius is waiting for him anxiously, upset that he's running late. But Merlin has been his protégé for nearly five years, the old man should have grown accustomed to Merlin’s chronic tardiness and mess of a life by now.

It really is a mess.

Now with his father's death, he really feels lost. Though, it's not as if he had much of a relationship with him anyway.

“Merlin!” Gaius shouts. “Stop daydreaming and get over here. I need you to set up the demonstration.”

Merlin obeys and sets it up in record time leaving the older man in a state of shock that keeps him quiet for ten minutes.

Once they are ready, the people begin filing into the conference hall. As far as sales conventions go, it's quite a slow day. It's the Thursday before the big weekend, which is always the slowest, but even so, not many come to their table.

Gaius and Merlin have developed a machine that can create its own energy from the air around it. Some call it magic. Some call it impossible. Some even call it neat. But so far, no company has bought it. Their prototype can only produce about 70 watts of power, but it never dies - or at least it hasn't yet. If it is mass produced, they could make one big enough to light a whole city! Which could help save energy, money, the environment; it would make energy more affordable and efficient. However, no one has seen it that way. Most see it as a trick, an illusion, not a device Merlin has dedicated his life to designing. And it is his design. Yes, Gaius helped him and Merlin used his lab, but Merlin has been working on this idea ever since he started studying physics when he was nine years old. But, since he got help from a real scientist and is only 19 himself, guess who receives all the credit?

After five hours of standing around at the convention booth, Gaius decides to take a lunch break, which leaves Merlin at the table alone. With his boss gone, Merlin pulls out his comic book and picks up where he left off this morning while he was procrastinating on getting ready to come here in the first place.

“Y the Last Man?” a voice says from the other side of the table.

“Yeah. It's alright,” Merlin comments, before dragging his eyes away from the page. “I haven't read it before so I thought-”

When he meets those eyes, Merlin actually feels as if he has jumped off a building and is now in free fall with only piercing blues staring back at him. “I… er, I would read it.”

The blond man laughs. It's the same man who was being interviewed in front of Pendragon Enterprises with the black woman when Merlin had first walked in the convention hall. He's gorgeous up close. Not that that is relevant...

“Have you read anything else by Vaughan?” he asks casually.

Merlin nods, but he's pretty sure his mouth has stopped working. The man laughs again, which makes Merlin suddenly angry. 

“Let me guess, Saga?” he asks, a bit condescendingly.

Merlin stands up, anger suddenly gone, excitement rushing through him. How many emotions did he just run through in the span of three seconds? Doesn’t matter. “It's a fantastic series,” Merlin argues eagerly. “Probably one of his best. I know it's the most popular and everything, but that just speaks to the quality of it, honestly. It's a fantastic story, set in a wonderful universe, and has everything you want in a comic book. So far Y the Last Man is boring as hell in comparison, nothing interesting has even happened except for all the men dying, which really is just a tragedy! That's half the population, give or take. No wonder the world goes to shit. Not that I don't think women could handle things on their own. I think they would do fine without men. I mean, besides procreation, of course. So, really it's a death sentence for the human race. Plus, I certainly wouldn't want to be the last man on earth; I wouldn't know what to do with myself! Girls are terrifying.”

Merlin started that rant sounding like a normal person, he's sure of it. But he snaps his mouth shut and glares at the other man as if he's the one to blame for Merlin’s social ineptitude.

And for the love of fucking god, the blond man laughs  _ again.  _ He'd better stop that real quick or Merlin will… well, he won't do anything, but he wants the other man to cut it out. It makes Merlin equal parts uncomfortable and nervous for reasons he can’t figure out.

“You're funny,” the other man comments, but then he eyes the machine and his face changes. “Can you tell me about this… Excalibur?” he asks, reading the banner above the machine.

Merlin puts his book down, taking a step forward. “I was reading The Sword in the Stone when Gaius asked for a name… I thought since people call it magic I would…” Merlin doesn't even have a logical explanation for the name. He just knows this machine will help humanity, and Excalibur represents a positive change in the world. He doesn't know how to explain that to other people. And certainly not to the handsome prat who keeps laughing at him.

“Nevermind. It's… well, it's a machine that creates its own energy. See, no plug or anything. And no batteries either. This light has been lit for two years without going out.”

Not his best sales pitch, but he's fairly certain that this man is just humoring him anyhow.

“Hm… I'll have to do some research on that.” The man says it as if he  _ won't  _ be doing any research on it whatsoever, which, of course, makes Merlin more upset.

“Okay,” he says casually, and sits down again on the chair, picking up his book and flipping to where he left off.

The other man stands there for a minute longer, expectantly. Merlin continues to ignore him, not actually reading.

“I'm Arthur by the way.”

Why is he still here!?

“That's nice,” Merlin murmurs, flipping a page, though he still isn't reading anything. No. He can't focus. He's too acutely aware of all the moves this Arthur person is making, and his posture, and his sweater and… well.

“I guess I'll just head back to -”

“Merlin!” Gaius shouts from across the way, holding a salad. “What are you doing?” As the old man scurries over at what honestly is a quick pace for a man of his age, he apologizes profusely to Arthur and then proceeds to give him a proper demonstration of the machine.

Merlin watches as Arthur laughs and asks very insightful questions while Gaius explains things to him. Maybe he's not a prat after all. He's asking all the right questions, and seems to know what he's talking about on top of it. When he catches Arthur’s eyes, Merlin quickly goes back to his book, playing nonchalant.

Yet finally, when Arthur has run out of questions and Gaius has exhausted all his selling tactics, the blond takes a business card and walks away. Merlin would be lying if he said he didn't watch him do so, admiring his confidence and his posture and his-

Gaius slaps him upside the head. “Idiot. Do you know who that was? That was Arthur Pendragon. Son of  _ Uther _ Pendragon.”

Merlin knows he should care, but he honestly doesn't. If a corporation like that gets ahold of Excalibur, his machine won't make any positive changes at all. It will just be used as another way to make more money for the business, and to exploit the little people, not to help anyone. No. Merlin doesn’t care whose son this person is, he isn't getting ahold of Excalibur if Merlin has anything to say about it.

But he can't help feeling a bit disappointed that he won’t see that gorgeous smile ever again. There is no way Arthur will call, and if he does… well, he had better be nothing like his father.

 

===

 

Three weeks after the convention, Merlin is alone in the lab on a sunny Friday afternoon. He can't wait for the weekend, after such an exhausting week. Gaius had managed to get a grant for a better prototype of the machine, so things have been hectic lately as they prepare the lab for new equipment. Just as Merlin is about to clean up for the day, the phone rings. It has been ringing off the hook since Gaius came back and made the announcement of the grant. Suddenly, their modest little lab is getting some attention. But still no buyers. Only sellers. Merlin goes to the phone slowly, tired and frustrated with the stress he's been under this week, not ready to hear another sales pitch or another reminder for ordered equipment.

“This is Merlin,” he chirps, forcing happiness.

“Merlin! Wonderful. I can kill two birds with one stone. I'll start with the news. I'm buying Excalibur.”

The room stills and it takes all Merlin’s self control not to drop the phone with dramatic effect. “What? Who is this?”

“Who do you think?”

Merlin makes a very undignified noise of confusion.

Arthur laughs. Damn that laugh. “It's Arthur. My father told me to make a bold business move. So I did. I'm starting my own company and I want you and Gaius as my partners.”

“I… Gaius owns the rights,” Merlin sputters, as a way of stalling.

“Well, then I'll have to talk to him, won't I? But you are part of the deal. I want you to go into business with us.”

Merlin scowls, despite the conversation being over the phone. “Me? You don't even know me. I'm a useless employee, just ask Gaius.”

“I have,” Arthur answers simply. “I've asked him all about the machine, all about you and the lab. He tells me you are a genius. Lazy and disorganized, but a genius. I don’t make my decisions lightly, Merlin. And I know what I want. You should think about it.”

Merlin scoffs; he feels childish. He's acting childish. But he doesn’t understand… Arthur wants to buy his machine? Or Gaius’ machine. Excalibur. “You… Really? It's not… I mean, we're not-”

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?”

“Go on a date with me. If you don't want to be my business partner, that's fine, Gaius and I will manage, but at least go on a date with me.”

“I don’t want to do that either,” Merlin points out.

Arthur sighs. “You're stubborn too. Honestly, that just makes me like you more.”

Merlin bites his lip, considering. Arthur's starting his own company. Arthur wants him as part of the deal. Normally, people look at the lab and give Gaius credit for all Merlin’s hard work since he's the one with a degree. Merlin’s just the lazy stubborn intern. What could he know?

“Why isn't Pendragon Enterprises buying Excalibur?”

“I don’t want my dad anywhere near that kind of power. He'd use it to benefit the company, not the people. I want to do something good with it. He's honestly proud I want to start on my own endeavour; he thinks I'm being independent and resourceful. Honestly, he doesn't see the potential for Excalibur, and he wouldn't recognize rebellion if it slapped him in the face.” Arthur laughs and it makes Merlin smile for the first time. “That's how my sister is able to traipse around the world with all his money. He thinks she's learning.”

Merlin chuckles. “Are you opening up to me, Arthur Pendragon?”

“I'm trying to win you over.”

“It's not working.”

“Damn.”

Arthur wants to use Excalibur for good. But how exactly? Merlin himself had never figured out what he'd want to do with it, or at least he hadn't come up with the logistics. He's not good at that sort of planning, he's more of a big picture sort of person. The fact that they could give unlimited power to anyone anywhere in the world meant the possibilities were endless for them. To have Excalibur in good hands meant the world to Merlin; it was the reason he made it, after all. Somehow Arthur had seen that too and wanted to build an entire business around helping people. It was… well, Merlin wasn’t ready to admit what it was quite yet.

“This is a business meeting. Not a date.”

“What is?” Arthur asks with an airy, amused tone that Merlin’s sure will get on his nerves sooner rather than later.

“This dinner tonight. You and I are going to go out. But it's not a date. It's a business meeting. I want to see if you're good enough for this deal.”

Arthur chuckles. “Right. Not a date. See you tonight.”

When they hang up, Merlin's face is stuck in a wide grin, and it's not till Gaius comes back with a laundry list of tasks to do that Merlin is able to wipe it off his face. Though as he's cleaning beakers, and wrapping wire, he's still smiling at the thought of tonight and the fact that someone had seen potential in him.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant Arthur picks out is fancier than Merlin could have even imagined: the menu is all in French, the wine is bitter, the food is decent, the service is pretentious, and the company… well. Arthur, of course, is dressed as if this is in fact a date - even though Merlin had specifically said it was not - and Merlin’s jeans and striped button up seem far too underwhelming compared to his companion. Not companion! Friend. Arthur... Whatever.

Merlin, for once in his life, came prepared for a meeting. He had asked Gaius endless questions about what he knew of Arthur, what they had already discussed, how much Merlin would be involved in decisions, when they would have the prototype finished, and on and on till the elder man finally snapped and told Merlin to ask Arthur himself at dinner. So, Merlin had gone over the patent himself, read it end to end, trying to comprehend it. He went online and learned all about how to sign a business contract and what to look for to make sure it's not a trap of some kind. He went over Arthur’s proposal thoroughly, for once feeling as if he was not a complete slacker. And he's not. He poured himself into this preparation and is ready for an all-business meeting to prove himself.

But once he gets there, he knows it won’t be all business. As much as Merlin had prepared, he did not prepare for those deep blue eyes and that easy smile. He didn't prepare for the easy banter and comforting way Arthur talks to him as if he actually matters. Merlin was not prepared. 

Still. After dinner, they get down to it.

Arthur's plan is simple. They make money by providing power to large companies, but use the profits to make machines to put in impoverished towns all over the world at no cost to the community itself. It's a splendid idea, yet it all depends upon the success of Excalibur in other companies. For two years this machine hasn't caught the eye of anyone, save for Arthur. Merlin’s worries are met with a confident assurance that a top-of-the-line marketing team will handle the outside vendors. It's flattering. He doesn't know it yet, but this is something Merlin has been dreaming about for years. The fact that things are finally set in motion is more than Merlin can handle right now. 

It's straight out of a fairy tale: end all the world's problems with a magic machine! Free power will mean electricity and heating to every house. Public transportation could be free with an endless amount of power provided. They have yet to test it on a large scale, but in theory, the world could want for very little once this gets out.

Despite all his efforts to hate Arthur, Merlin can't. By the end of the night, they've abandoned all talk of business and moved on to more personal topics, talking easily about similarities and differences as if they are old friends.

Arthur tells Merlin about his Mum and how she taught him piano before she passed away when he was seven. Merlin tells him about how his father had run away from him and his Mum when Merlin was five, only to reunite with them last year, just in time for Merlin to watch him die slowly of cancer. Arthur seems to understand the pain of watching a parent die, but as Merlin talks, he doesn't make it about his own experience, he actually listens to Merlin, really listens. And Merlin tries to do the same for him. They talk about positive things too, like Arthur’s sister Morgana and how she hates their father because he abandoned her mother before Arthur was even born. Arthur tells him how she loves to travel, but comes around once a month or so to stay with Arthur and his roommate. They talk about Merlin’s cat Scruffy, and how it's a terrible name for a cat, but still fitting because he's scruffy as hell. Arthur agrees after seeing pictures of the creature nodding as he wipes tears from his eyes.

By the end of the night, Merlin forgets all about how this isn't a date. His heart melts now when he hears Arthur’s laugh, sees him smile, and even just meets his eyes. The evening goes so well it's practically a scene from a Nicholas Sparks book. After a dessert that, admittedly, was quite tasty, they walk down the street together to the parking lot around back of the restaurant. They're so close, Merlin's skin tingles in excited fear. He's never felt like this after spending only a few hours with another person.

“Thanks for such a great dinner,” Merlin says dreamily, reaching for his keys in his coat pocket.

Arthur smiles and nods, stepping away slightly, but stopping near their cars. “It was a good business meeting. I look forward to talking with both you and Gaius next week.”

Merlin nods, suddenly aware of every inch of his body. Does he always stand like this, leaning slightly forward as if expecting a kiss? God. Merlin is such a freak. He shifts away and rubs the back of his head, embarrassed.

The moment stretches between them like silly putty being stretched to its limits, then finally it breaks.

“Well,” Arthur says, “good night.”

Merlin nods but before Arthur can turn away, Merlin’s hand moves without his approval and takes Arthur firmly by the shoulder. His mind doesn't process fully what he is doing until after their lips crash together in an embarrassing attempt at a kiss.

“Ow!” Arthur yelps.

Merlin pulls away, rubbing his lips. “Damn. Sorry. I thought that was romantic.”

“Romantic?” Arthur parrots. “Not at all. It was painful mostly.”

“This is why it shouldn't have been a date!” Merlin points out.

“It wasn't a date. Then you attacked me!” Arthur shouts, but there is unmistakable mirth in his blue eyes.

“It didn't attack you,” Merlin argues. “I kissed you, god.”

Arthur scoffs. “That wasn’t a kiss, Merlin.”

In a second, he's close again, in Merlin’s space, smelling delectable, like Axe body spray with a hint of expensive cologne. His crisp suit is pressed against Merlin’s cheap Target shirt and his skin is smooth where his hand strokes Merlin’s cheek gingerly, voice like velvet. 

“This is a kiss.”

It's as close to perfect as Merlin ever thought about kiss could be, and better somehow too. It's like eating an entire chocolate cake with no stomach ache afterwards. Or getting a surprise gift when it's not even your birthday. It's like candy canes and Christmas lights in December. Or springtime rain with freshly blooming flowers. It's like a magic act full of surprises. Or piano music that makes your heart soar. It's everything good in the world.

And Merlin has to agree, yes, yes, it is a kiss. Nothing like he's ever had before.

 

===

 

In movies, after the first perfect kiss, the couple usually frantically tries to rip off each others’ clothes as they rush back to the nearest apartment and have glorious, hot sex. Well, Merlin learned a long time ago his life is nothing like movies, it's painfully awkward and basically an unedited piece of garbage compared to what Hollywood can produce.

After the kiss, Arthur tells Merlin he needs to get home, then waltzes back to his car, looking all too handsome, like nothing spectacular had just happened. Then he drives away. That’s it. That's how the night ends. There isn't even a proper goodbye, just a curt wave and a soft smile. Nothing more. Enough to leave Merlin smiling, but… well, it’s no romance novel, that's for sure.

The next morning Merlin gets a call on his cell phone as he is lying in bed trying to convince himself to get up and feed Scruffy.

“I want to see you again,” Arthur says as a way of greeting.

“Good morning,” Merlin pipes, turning over in bed to check the time. “Why are you up so early?”

He can almost hear Arthur’s smile. “I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

Merlin scoffs. “Really? Even after I attacked you?”

“I'm glad you did it, Merlin. Gave me a chance to show you how it should be done.”

Merlin blushes and he's really glad Arthur can't see him right now. “Yeah, well, I haven't exactly done that before.”

If Merlin’s life  _ was _ a movie, the music would screech to a halt and the camera would go back and forth between the two shocked faces of Merlin and Arthur as the tension builds and neither say anything. Merlin wanting to die of embarrassment, and Arthur shocked to silence.

But that didn't happen either.

Merlin hides his face in his pillow, too mortified to emerge even though it makes no difference, since he's still on the phone.

“That's okay,” Arthur chirps, “I'll just have to help you practice.”

Merlin freezes, still too shocked to say anything. He's 19 years old, never been kissed, basically told the guy he has a crush on that he's an idiot virgin, and all he has to say is ‘that's okay!?’

“I… yeah,” Merlin huffs, uncomfortable, shifting to push Scruffy away again.

Arthur laughs softly on the other end and then clears his throat. “So, Merlin. Do you want to see me again, or what, because I really like you and I think we should go on another date.”

“You… you do?” Merlin can't help but ask.

“Yeah. I do. If you'd like to.”

Merlin beams and shifts in his bed. “Yeah, alright. I guess I can go on a date with you. Because last night wasn't a date, remember?”

“Mhm, sure,” Arthur says, “whatever you say, dear.”

Merlin chuckles, despite himself.

 

===

 

The next five dates go roughly the same way. Dinner, maybe a movie, walk around talking and joking with one another, a kiss goodbye, then they go their separate ways. They talk very little about the deal anymore, because they talk so easily about themselves and each other. They get on well enough, but at the end of each date, it's always the same: a simple kiss goodnight and that's it. Neither have gone to the other’s flat or even talked about the prospect of it. Merlin isn't even sure what he expects or wants, but he doesn't think this is how things normally go. He had expected Arthur to be the one to move things along, yet he hasn't, which isn't the end of the world, but Merlin is confused. He's also happy, though, so he tries to think about it as little as possible.

On their sixth date, Arthur asks Merlin back to his flat when the movie lets out. Merlin hesitantly agrees, as he attempts not to let his heart beat right out of his chest. He thinks he knows what he's  _ supposed _ to do; he's watched porn before and has read enough to  _ know  _ how this goes. But he doesn't know, not really, and he can't follow his instincts when he doesn't have anything urging him to do anything more than kiss. He likes the kissing. He does. But past that? He's just not sure, nothing has sparked his interest. Does that mean he doesn't like Arthur? He doesn't think that's it either, because he can't wait to see that blond head of hair and his blue eyes excited to see Merlin too.

They get back to Arthur’s within the hour, and immediately he disappears into the kitchen to put on some tea while Merlin waits in the living room. From the kitchen, Arthur talks about how Uther had been on a rampage at work today, yelling at the man who is to replace Arthur when he leaves. Apparently, it was stressful day at the office and he needs to vent, so Merlin tries desperately to listen, but he can only hear the blood in his ears as he fidgets with his fingernails.

When Arthur walks back into the room with two cups of tea, he sits on the couch opposite of Merlin. It's both comforting and hurtful, but Merlin settles on being grateful, because he knows this is better while he's so nervous.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asks, stopping mid-sentence. “Merlin?” he says gently, as if he is talking to a baby bird.

“Fine.”

Arthur frowns and starts to reach for Merlin’s leg when the door opens abruptly.

“Arthur, I brought home curry for us, if you want -” The woman from the conference walks in through the doorway, looking stunned, as if she had just walked in on them doing it. “Oh…”

Arthur grimaces. “Hey Gwen.”

Oh fuck. Is that his girlfriend!? Merlin stands up quickly and puts the tea down on the table in front of him. “Oh crap, I'm sorry. He didn’t say he had a girlfriend. I wouldn't have… I'm really sorry, I'll just go.”

Arthur stands up, as if he's ready to defend himself, but the girl starts laughing.

“Oh, no, Merlin. I'm not his girlfriend. At least not really. Uther thinks we're dating, but that's only because he's in denial about both of his children being gay. I'm Morgana’s other half.”

“She lives with me,” Arthur explains awkwardly.

“Oh,” Merlin muses slowly. “I see.”

Arthur nods. “Yeah.”

Gwen steps forward and puts out her hand. “Pleased to finally meet you in person. I've heard quite a bit about you.”

Arthur groans and hides his face, which is far too endearing, and Merlin might have comforted him if he wasn't feeling so embarrassed himself.

“Good to meet you too,” Merlin says, to keep the conversation going. “I've uh… heard nothing about you.”

They both laugh, and Merlin has no idea why. All three end up eating the curry together, trying to regain normalcy, but the night is decidedly ‘off’ after that initial uncomfortable encounter. Merlin calls it an early night, insisting he needs to go over the contract with Gaius tomorrow morning. Which he does, but not actually that early.

Arthur offers to drive him home, but Merlin refuses to let him since he's already home himself. So they compromise on Arthur paying for a cab. 

When Arthur walks Merlin to the door he gives him an extra long hug that makes the stiffness melt away like hot butter. Maybe things will be okay after all. As Arthur pulls away, he runs a finger over Merlin's ear, a convincing smile on his face. “I'm sorry about that, I thought she was in Rome with Morgana for one more day. I hope I didn't scare you away.”

“You didn't,” Merlin assures him. “I'm so sorry I assumed the worst… of course you don't have a girlfriend.”

Arthur laughs at that, tugging Merlin closer. “No. I don’t.”

Merlin frowns, biting his lip. “I guess I was just confused. I'm really sorry, Arthur.”

“Don’t be. You wouldn't be you if you didn't make situations sufficiently weird, Merlin.”

Though he says it endearingly, Merlin still feels an ache in his chest. “Oh, I didn’t know I did that.”

“Hey,” Arthur says firmly, “I  _ like _ it when you are you. Don't feel bad. I like you, a lot.”

Merlin nods, forcing a smile. He knows Arthur means it, but he's not sure how long that will last. Merlin’s never had a boyfriend before. Or girlfriend. Or anything. He doesn't know how this is supposed to go, but he's pretty sure he will be the one who fucks it all up in the end. After all, he's the one who has been devastatingly single his entire life.

Arthur is still looking at Merlin with a worried expression. “You okay?”

Merlin nods.

“I just… you'd let me know if I was moving too fast, wouldn’t you?” Arthur seems legitimately concerned, and it's confusing. Not enough to ask about, though. 

“Yeah,” Merlin agrees.

There is an awkward silence then the taxi honks downstairs and Merlin has to pull away, wondering what the hell he's doing wrong to make Arthur look so concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Gaius and Merlin sit down with Arthur and his lawyer to formally sign a contract for the new company. The past two weeks had been so busy that Merlin and Arthur hadn't gotten a chance to see each other much. Maybe talk a bit about the deal, or exchange pleasantries, but no dates, and certainly no alone time. Gaius was always around, and if he wasn't, Arthur’s lawyer Leon was. The uncertainty from the other night lingers between them, so apparent, yet far enough away that Merlin can almost ignore it.

“So, shall we make this official?” Gaius asks, rubbing his hands together as if he were cold.

They are at Pendragon Enterprises in a private conference room, high on the 23rd floor. Merlin had come with Gaius, but seeing Arthur again brings a smile to his face. Arthur is dressed in his formal work attire, a state Merlin has learned to appreciate since Arthur looks so damn good in a suit. While Merlin looks as nice as he can in his mismatched khaki pants and blazer.

Leon gives them all a pleasant smile, and nods to Gaius. “We just need to go through a few formalities to get started.”

Merlin zones out as the others go over what shares each of them will own, and the roles each person will play in the company. He's staring out the window at the rain, thinking about the first time he had thought of a way to create energy from nothing. He was only nine, but he had to write it in his journal immediately, asking his science teacher the next day if it was possible. Everyone he had ever brought the idea to had always thought he was nuts, only Gaius had given him a chance to prove he knew what he was talking about.

“Merlin? Merlin!” Gaius snaps. “Are you listening?”

“Yeah, what… no.” Merlin admits with a frown.

Arthur sits up straighter, giving him a questioning look.

Leon shuffles his papers, moving on. “Merlin, could you explain how exactly this machine was invented?”

Merlin picks at a scab on his arm as he speaks. “Well, I've been working on this idea ever since I was a child. I had a lot of theories, but it wasn't until Gaius’ help that I put any of them to the test.”

Leon looks as if Merlin said something wrong. “So this was your idea?”

Merlin nods slowly. “Yeah…”

Arthur grimaces and Leon looks to Gaius seriously. “It's only your name on the patent, Mr. Richards. Can you tell me why that is?”

For the first time since Merlin met the man, Gaius looks his age. “I… he had some flaws in his theories that I helped him work out through testing. He was just a boy, freshly graduated. It was my equipment we used.”

Gaius seems to be scrambling for excuses and Merlin is confused. He doesn't understand what is wrong, why Leon and Arthur keep giving him sympathetic looks.

“He brought this idea to you, though, correct?”

Gaius frowns. “Are you accusing me of stealing the boy’s idea?”

Leon doesn't bat an eye. “I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just trying to get the facts straight.”

The old scientist sighs heavily, as if he just sat down from a long run. “He's… I should have included his name too. He just…” He meets Merlin’s eye. “He is so irresponsible, so lazy, I felt as if I deserved it, because... Well, it doesn't matter. I don’t deserve the credit for it. I worked my entire life on energy conservation, and, well, when he showed up with all his brains and natural talent, I was… I was stupid. The machine should be in Merlin’s name.”

Merlin watches his mentor relent and give in, two things he's never seen him do. Merlin’s not exactly sure what is going on, but he knows he doesn't like Gaius that way, so sad and disappointed. And he doesn't like the mood shift in the room. He thought things were going so well, they had finally made a deal! But now, was the deal off? Could they no longer use Excalibur to help people in need?

“What is wrong?” Merlin finally asks.

Leon seems surprised he's even spoken, but it's Arthur who leans in, placing a warm hand on Merlin's. “A patent is meant to be in the name of the inventor. You're the one who came up with all the ideas, did all the leg work. Gaius helped you, yes, but, Merlin, this is your machine. Excalibur is yours. Only your signature matters in selling it to us for mass production.”

“Oh,” Merlin whispers. “Only my signature? Does that mean Gaius isn't part of the deal anymore?”

Leon shifts his papers again. “That is up to you, Merlin. I'll have to go to the patent office and redo some paperwork, but, as Arthur said, it should be in your name. The decision is yours.”

Merlin eyes his employer, then Arthur. He makes a decision right then and there. He doesn't care about this paperwork crap, none of this matters in the end. “Gaius needs to be part of this company, he knows the machine inside and out, and he keeps me in line. And... it doesn’t matter. The mach- Excalibur is meant to help people. It's not… it doesn't matter who's name is on it, all that matters is that people in need are able to warm their homes, cook their food, get to work. We are a team. All three of us. And, and… well, this is bigger than a patent. It's bigger than all of us.”

The room is quiet, all that is heard is the patter of rain on the window, then a small shift of papers, and finally Arthur says, “I agree.” Then he turns to Leon, “We should still go to the patent office - this should be done right - but otherwise the contract can stay the same.”

Merlin nods his agreement and Leon agrees with a simple shrug as he writes something down. And moves on to the next topic.

Merlin feels off kilter the rest of the meeting, but overall he thinks it went well. Leon seems to get more benefits for Merlin than he expected or even wanted, but Arthur makes sure things will be fair from here on out. It’s nice to finally receive some recognition for his work. 

 

===

 

Two days later, Merlin and Arthur get a chance to see each other alone for the first time in what feels like a lifetime. Merlin calls in sick to work and texts Arthur to do the same; he is only at Pendragon Enterprises for another week, anyway. Arthur happily agrees to play hooky and asks if he can come over. Since this is the first time Arthur will see Merlin’s place, Merlin is a bit nervous, but he agrees because he misses Arthur and he does want to see him.

After a delightful lunch prepared by Arthur, they cuddle on Merlin's couch together, watching football. For the first time since they met, they finally have the chance to simply exist with nothing else between them. No talk of business. No Gaius. No Gwen. No Leon. No paperwork. Just the two of them. 

It's nice for all of four seconds and then Merlin starts to overthink.

What if Arthur expects sex? What if he wants to make out? Merlin hasn't made out before. He's not even sure what that would mean! Just more mouth-moving? His heart rate skyrockets and his shaking hands are far too noticeable. He's about ready to explode when Arthur shifts beneath him, and turns to look him over.

“Merlin, are you alright?”

Merlin rubs his nose, one of his many nervous ticks he's certain Arthur has picked up on. “Yeah.”

Arthur stills Merlin’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “You're shaking,” Arthur points out. It's not a question because it's glaringly apparent that he is. “Tell me what's going on in your head.”

Merlin hides his face in Arthur’s chest and breathes out slowly, deciding what to say. He doesn't even know what is going on in his own head, how could he begin to explain it?

Arthur chuckles and rubs his back, smoothing out his t-shirt. 

“It's not funny,” Merlin bites out, sitting up fast.

Arthur’s face shifts to that same look he gave Merlin the other night: concern. Why is he so worried? “No. It's not funny. I'm sorry. Tell me what's going on, Merlin.”

Merlin frowns. “Sorry. No, it's not your fault. I'm just nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know what to do with myself. It's… this is scary. I've never dated anyone before, and I like you a lot and you're very pretty, but I don't know what you want from me, because I'm not really giving you much right now, and I'm sort of a mess of a person, and I don’t know what to do.” Merlin finishes with a shrug, suddenly feeling as if he's revealed too much. 

“Oh,” Arthur says slowly, but he looks as if he's relieved. “Is that all?”

Merlin nods guiltily.

“You never told me you liked me before,” Arthur teases, but there is still a hint of uncertainty that confirms it's true. How had Merlin not yet said that to Arthur?

“I do,” he admits. “A very lot.”

Arthur beams. “Good. I like you too. And a very lot also.” He lets out a soft breath. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Break up with you?” Merlin repeats incredulously. “How can I break up with you if we aren't even dating?”

Arthur’s face drops. “We… what?”

Merlin furrows his brow. “Are we?”

“I'd like to think so…”

Merlin bites his lip and takes one of Arthur’s hands, rubbing circles into it. “Me too.” He gives Arthur a soft smiles and kisses his hand. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Arthur laughs the same way he did the first time Merlin heard his laugh, and it sounds so beautifully perfect now. “Yes, Merlin. I would love that.”

Then he leans in and gives Merlin a kiss like he's never given him before. More passion and intent than normal. Yet, it's okay. Arthur stops before it becomes too much, which Merlin is grateful for too. They settle in again on the couch, happily molding into each other. 

The room feels a bit lighter now, which gives Merlin the courage to ask, “Does that mean we are going to have sex?”

Arthur sputters and shifts them so they are facing each other. “Merlin,” he says with that weird condescending fondness only Arthur can pull off. “I…” And then all at once Arthur seems at a loss for words. He rubs the back of his head nervously. “That's what I had hoped for, yes… but… well, is that not something you want?”

Merlin shrugs. “I don’t know.” This is it. This is the deal breaker. Because Merlin has no experience, and doesn't want sex right away, he is now going to lose Arthur forever.

“You don’t know?” Arthur seems unbelieving.

“Yeah… I don't. I mean, at least not right now. I'm… I haven't had sex before and I don’t know if it's something I'd like.”

Arthur’s face softens. “Oh,” he breathes. “I won’t pressure you, Merlin.”

“That's fine. I didn’t expect you to want to date me anymore because of that. I get it. So. I understand. It's fine.”

Arthur grabs Merlin’s shoulder firmly, scowling. “No. I didn't mean it like that. I want to date you, Merlin. I don’t want sex unless you do. Period. That's not a reason to end things.”

Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment and then finally asks a question even he doesn't expect. “Even if I never want sex?”

Arthur seems a bit taken aback. “Merlin,” he says slowly. “I want to date you. If you never feel like having sex with me, I… well, it's not something I had anticipated, I admit. But I like you too much to let that be a deal breaker. We'll take things as they come. And if you realize you never want to have sex, well, that's something I can live with. We can see what works for us. But I don’t want you to change yourself for me. I'm dating  _ you _ . Not some other version of you. I like this version just fine.”

Merlin lets out a laugh, because as far as adorable romantic monologues go, this one is off the charts adorable. “Really?”

“Really,” Arthur agrees. “I don’t want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. And if you're not enjoying yourself, I won't either.”

Merlin nods. “I'm not opposed to it, necessarily. I just… I've never felt like doing it with anyone.”

Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and looks deep into his eyes, convincing him just with that look alone that there is nothing wrong with him. “It's okay, Merlin. Really. We will figure it out, together. Okay?”

“Okay,” Merlin agrees.

 

===

 

In a month all they do together is cuddle, kiss, and make out lightly when they are really in the mood. It's always Arthur who stops things first, not wanting to push Merlin too far. It's both sweet and annoying, because Merlin has a hard time pushing for more. He just doesn't feel arousal the same way he knows Arthur does, yet he doesn't want to deprive Arthur of it either. Eventually they have a talk and Merlin tells Arthur he won’t be uncomfortable if he wants to masturbate while or after they make out.

It is strange at first, Arthur has to leave the room to finish since Merlin isn't as comfortable as he thought he would be. But they try it again and Merlin does what he can to help out and make things good for his boyfriend as well. Arthur appreciates even the smallest of gestures from Merlin, who doesn’t mind at all that Arthur is aroused by him. It boosts his self esteem immensely when his boyfriend gets off on simply kissing him. That is all good and fine till one night when things change.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispers into the back of Merlin's head. They are in Arthur’s bed, both shirtless, and Arthur is pressed to Merlin’s back. “Stay the night, please.”

“Oh,” Merlin sighs, “Arthur… I…”

“Just for cuddles!” Arthur clarifies, hugging Merlin tighter.

“Right,” Merlin giggles. “I knew that.”

“No you didn't,” Arthur observes accurately.

Silence falls on the room, but it's a comfortable one, like a towel falling softly onto a beach.

“Please, Merlin, it's late and I don’t want to send you home in the dark.”

“I'll stay,” Merlin agrees, turning around to face his lovely boyfriend. “But you have to hold me all night.”

Arthur chuckles. “That's not a difficult request, dear one.”

Merlin’s insides flutter. “I love you,” he whispers into the darkness, eyes closed hoping he hasn't ruined it all by admitting this truth he's known for a while now.

“I love you too, Merlin. I love you so much.”

It's a subtle move, and even Merlin himself isn't sure if he actually does it, but his hips roll forward against Arthur's thigh. Before he fully registers it, Arthur hums his approval. Merlin does it a second time and that's when Arthur’s eyes fly open. “Merlin? What are you doing?”

Merlin stills. “I don’t know…”

Arthur runs a hand over his cheek and smiles lovingly. “Love, it's okay. It feels nice, is this something you want to try?”

Merlin nods, cheeks burning hot. “I think so. I just… I feel so close to you, and I want to be closer.”

“Hmm,” Arthur agrees, as his hands wrap around Merlin. “That's a lot like what I'm feeling, dear.”

Merlin tries again, rolling his hips, and it does feel good. He knew he'd enjoy stimulation, but like this, being vulnerable and getting pleasure from someone else? It wasn't something he'd wanted till Arthur, and even then it took time. But he knows he can't do wrong in Arthur’s arms, and he knows that if he wants to stop, Arthur would never be mad. He trusts this man more than anything.

Arthur starts to rock his hips too. They are both in pajama bottoms, and the thin material between them leaves little to the imagination. Merlin has seen Arthur before, but Arthur has never seen him, since Merlin has always been too ashamed. Now, though, he thinks he needn't be ashamed. Arthur loves him. He loves him. Merlin’s heart is too full of happiness to think of anything else.

“No penetration,” Merlin explains, as they start to kiss. Arthur always tells him to keep an open dialogue with him, especially during these intimate moments; he never wants to cross a line and he checks in regularly.

“Whatever you want, Merlin,” Arthur replies, voice already hoarse.

“Just, maybe like this, except… naked?”

Arthur laughs, and it's his damn laugh that Merlin has learned means he thinks something Merlin said is cute. “Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?”

“You,” Merlin answers, knowing Arthur will enjoy removing his clothes more than Merlin will.

Arthur takes his time peeling away Merlin’s pajama bottoms and boxers, soaking him in as he does. “Beautiful. My Merlin.”

Merlin smiles softly, reaching for the hem of Arthur’s pants. “You too, my love.”

Then Arthur’s kissing him again and it's more wonderful than anything.

Once they are both naked, Arthur pulls the covers over them and lies down next to his boyfriend. “You okay?”

Merlin nods. “Yes. I am.” Then he slowly takes Arthur’s hand, hesitant at first, but he watches Arthur’s face as he moves it between them. He knows what he wants. With confidence, Merlin wraps Arthur’s hand around both of their lengths, gasping at the contact where no other hand has touched before. “Is this okay?” he asks, because surprisingly, it's quite good for him.

“It's wonderful, Merlin. You're wonderful.” His breath comes quicker, and Merlin can see Arthur’s ends unravel. It's a magical thing to watch another person give in to pleasure that way. Merlin feels a stirring in his own groin as he thrusts into Arthur's hand.

“Oh,” Arthur cries. “Merlin, do that again.”

He does, getting a better response from Arthur each time. They move together for a bit, then Arthur pumps his hand faster. “May I finish us off?” he pants in question.

Merlin feels almost as desperate as Arthur sounds so he consents with a nod and a kiss, breathing Arthur’s name as he does. They come together, in Arthur’s hand, and it feels just like bliss. It's the most intimate thing Merlin has ever done with someone, and he doesn't feel slightly embarrassed or ashamed. He feels safe and as if he's just come home to the place he's always longed to be.

“I love you,” he repeats, because it feels too good to say.

“I love you too, my Merlin.”

Arthur cleans them up and takes Merlin back into his arms, holding him tighter than ever. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?”

Merlin shakes his head. “No. Everything is fine. More than fine. It's magnificent.”

Arthur chuckles into his hair, breathing out contentment. “Good. You're magnificent, you know, Merlin. You're just wonderful the way you are.”

“It's… I hope that was good.”

Arthur shifts to look Merlin in the eyes. “Merlin, if we never do that again, I will be just as happy as if we did it all the time. I love you for your brilliant mind that made a machine that will save billions of lives. I love you for your soul that is strange and a bit insane, but keeps things interesting. And I love you for your body because it holds the person that I love. I enjoyed that, Merlin, of course I did. But that's not why I love you.”

Merlin bites his lip, feeling tears prickle his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“I didn’t do anything, Merlin.”

“Yes you did. Yes, Arthur, you did.”

Merlin holds onto Arthur for the rest of the night, trying to absorb all he can of this man. The sun breaks over the horizon and Merlin is still in his arms. He feels as if he will always be, and it is right where he belongs. He's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and we pulled it up recently and edited. Not totally sure what to think of it. But I love demisexual Merlin, so even if you read the story for just that, hopefully you enjoy it.


End file.
